Fox Angel
by ShadowWolf62400
Summary: A young girl with a troubled past. A new life path has opened, and a new life waits. Join Alexis as she travels through London and meets new people, old enemies and... a possible love interest? That wasn't in the script! This takes place after Season 2. This is a CielXOC story. Self-insert. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. ShadowWolf here. So, this is my first fan fiction that I've published.**

**Criticism and reviews appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) **_Thoughts_ Exaggerating **%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 1: Running for Freedom

My back ached as I ran. I stumbled unsteadily as my bare feet caught on stones and branches on the ground. I could hear them behind me. "Get her! Don't let her escape! She's the only one that's survived, we can't let her get away!" I kept running, the wind tugging on the useless mass of feathers that hung from my back. My eyes darted left and right, trying to find a way out. They were using dogs to track my scent; I wouldn't be able to hide.

Then I smelt salt on the breeze. I instinctively turned right, heading toward it. My long ears picked up the sound of wind rippling on water. I ran faster, getting down on all fours to further increase my speed, my tails waving behind me. I tried to tuck my wings against my back and cringed in pain. I couldn't figure out how bad it was but I could feel pain all over my body. I found the salty river just as my pursuers were catching up. My neck burned where **that mark** was, but I pushed past the pain. I quickly dove into the water, letting myself completely submerge. "Where did she go?" "Find her! Don't let her get away!"

I let my body go limp as their voices faded away. The cool water surrounded me, easing the pain my injuries brought me, a little bit at least. I felt the current tugging on me and I let it move me to where it was going. Anywhere was better than that hell-hole. I felt a half-smile, half-smirk tug at my lips. _At least they failed. I still got away. I'm finally…..free. Free to do as I please, free to live my own life. I've done it. And now that I've escaped and am still alive, THEY ARE DEAD!_

**%#%#%#%**

**Thank you all who took the time to read this. If I get enough reviews, I shall post chapter 2. The next chapters will be longer. Criticism is appreciated. Also, I apologize if this story is too similar to someone else's. I just right what I think of.**

**Later,**

**ShadowWolf **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I'm back with another update! Thank god it's Friday! And thank you to all of you who have followed and favorite my story and I.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) **_Thoughts_ Writing "Speaking out loud" Exaggerating

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 2: Ohhh…. My Back

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I felt as though I've been run over by a car. I sat up and immediately fell back down. I cried out as my back landed on the ground, my old scars stinging from being pulled by running. I felt bones moving as my already destroyed wings moved, causing pain to shoot down my back. I tried to sit back up, this time using my arms to support me. Once I was sure I was not going to fall over I brought a hand to where my head was pounding. _Alright Alexis. First, where am I?_ I looked around and noticed I was in a secluded clearing next to a salty river. _Well, that rules out something to drink. Next, injuries._ I could tell that I had broken several major bones everywhere. My ankle was twisted from running on unfamiliar ground. I had several broken ribs, making it hard to breathe from when they managed to capture me. I also think I dislocated my shoulder. _Lovely. I'm a walking pile of bones._

I just sat there, feeling my body already starting to repair itself. _I guess there __is__ an upside to those experiments_. I painfully brought one of my wings around me so I could reset the bones. This way they will heal correctly. Once I did that to both of them, I reset my ribs, biting my tongue so hard it started to bleed to keep from screaming. Once I did that I reset my shoulder. I breathed out a sigh of relief once it was all done. Now I just had to wait and let my body do the rest.

**%#%#%#%**

**6 minutes later…**

_Good. I'm all done healing._ I stood up and stretched, enjoying the feeling of not having shackles around my wrists and ankles. _No. Don't think about that._ But it was too late. Memories ran through my head endlessly.

(Flashback)

"Get up girl. It's time for your shots," said Kris. I got up slowly, not wanting to go. They always did the same thing. I was led to a white room where I was strapped onto a surgical table. At least I got a few bruises and scratches on the one that dared force me onto the table. Once I was strapped in, they a brought crimson filled syringe that swirled with black flecks. It looked like there was more than normal in there. Kris must've seen my look, because she explained. "We're increasing the amount of angel and demon blood you receive. We want you to be absolutely perfect." They then plunged the needle not-so-gently into my arm. The next one was even worse. Somehow, you think the blood of an angel would hurt less than that of a demon, but you would be wrong, so very, very wrong.

Time skip (Still Flashback)

I fell to the ground as two black wings burst from my shoulder blades, nine fox tails following from right above my tailbone. I felt my nails lengthen and sharpen into claws and my teeth into fangs. The whisker marks on my check got longer, thicker and darker. My ears grew longer into fox ears and migrated to the top of my head, sticking out of my hair. I fell to ground, panting, only looking up when I heard clapping. I pinned two different colored eyes onto Kris.

One was a demon's eyes, transplanted into my left eye socket as 'punishment'. The demons eye was crimson and when I used my demon abilities (fox tails and co.) the pupil became thinner and orange and gold colors swirled, giving the impression I had fire in my eye. The other was still mine, blue-grey with gold flecks, but turned a bright violet with swirls of bright blue and lavender when using my angelic powers (wings). When using both powers (like now) they both glowed, but only my demon eye stayed crimson without using powers (since it was transplanted). "Bravo, one eye with hot fire and one with cold fire. You truly are a perfect being, half-angel and half-demon, number 139," Kris said. Then I ran.

(End of Flashback)

I shook my head as if to disperse the memories. I ran a hand through my hair, revealing my normal eye (blue-grey with flecks of gold) and my demon eye (crimson). I sighed as my hand brushed the left side of my neck where they branded that mark into me (i.e. the same mark Ciel has on his left side). I turned and started walking in a completely random direction, hoping I wouldn't get any more innocent people killed.

**%#%#%#%**

**Thank you to all who have read this. I don't know the name of the cult that took Ciel for a month after his parents died, but those same people took Alexis when she was younger. You'll find out later what she meant by her last line. Until chapter 3!**

**Later,**

**ShadowWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Sorry this took so long, but I decided that I will try to update every week. This week was hectic for me 'cause I had 2 projects due and I had to speak in front of my class for them. One was a skit in ELA from a book we were reading. The first thing my teacher said when we were done was "Wow, you guys like to swear a lot, don't you?" The skit was from ****To Kill a Mockingbird**** so we were allowed to curse a little bit. I almost started laughing right at my teacher when he said that! Anyway, enough with me, on with the story! Wait, we're on chapter three, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) **_Thoughts_ Writing "Speaking" Exaggerating

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 3: A Thief… That Gave Something Back? (Part 1)

I was walking down a busy street. Even though it was busy, it was peaceful. Children ran around with candy in their hands, knees scraped and clothes dusty from playing._ Enjoy childhood while you can little ones._ I had never had a real childhood. Mine was filled with white- coated doctors and crimson filled needles. A few days had passed and I managed to find suitable clothing. I was wearing sneakers (don't know what kind of shoes they wore so I'm just going to make them sneakers), black baggy pants that hung off of a thin waist, a green shirt a couple sizes too big and a long brown coat. My hair was tied in a loose low side ponytail on the left side of my head, my dirty brown hair hanging in front of my demon's eye. Luckily, the collar of the coat covered my tattoo (i.e. the mark), but my hair did that also.

I had managed to steal some bread from a bakery this morning so I was less hungry then before, but still starving. "Hey, come over here girl." I look over to see a middle aged man calling to me. As soon as I did, he nodded to me, as if he were talking to me. I walked over, thinking he needed help.

"Yes?" I asked. He handed me a bag that had quite some weight to it. I looked at him questionably, wondering what was in the bag.

"You look like you haven't seen a good meal in ages. That should last you to tomorrow morning." I stared, speechless.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Because you remind me of someone I know, and they would've done the same thing," he replied. I sensed the honesty and grief that he held. Just another one of my awesome abilities (cue sarcasm).

"Thank you for the food, mister," I said. I bowed respectively before walking away. I turned and sat in ally, opening up the bag. There was fresh meat, fish, rice, vegetables, bread and fruit. I ate the meat, needing it to keep up my strength. I tried to hold back, but I ended up eating everything that was in the bag. _Looks like I'll have to steal for dinner tonight again._ I didn't like stealing, but there were no woods or wild animals to hunt. Ever since I had awakened my angelic and demonic powers I had been craving meat. _Probably the fox's doing._ That's what I referred to my demonic powers as, since I did turn into a fox. I licked my fingers clean before I heard a disturbance in the street. I stepped out of the ally to see what was going on. All I saw were three people walking down the street but what confused me was the fact that everyone was stepping out of their way, creating a space for them to walk.

"What is going on?" I muttered. Apparently the lady standing next to me heard me because she turned towards me.

"Don't you know? Those are the late Earl Phantomhive's servants," she said.

"Earl Phantomhive?" I repeated.

"Oh, yes. Ciel Phantomhive, the Guard dog of the Queen. They say he's the youngest boy to ever become an Earl. His parents died in a tragic fire when he was ten. He went missing for a month after the fire before returning with a strange butler and his right eye covered in bandages. Those three have served him since he came back. Until three years ago, that is," she said, sadness and respect radiating off of her.

"What happened three years ago?" I asked, curious to know what happened.

"The Earl Phantomhive died. No one knows how. Only that his butler went to the Earl's closest friends with a gift and a card that said he had passed away. Then he too disappeared," the lady replied. _Hmmmmm. Interesting. An Earl suddenly 'dying' and then his butler goes missing? I don't think this is a coincidence. Something's not right here, and I think it starts with this mysterious death. _I thanked the lady for the information before I turned back into the ally and disappeared.

**%#%#%#%**

_Damn it. It's been a month and I still haven't found anything on this 'Ciel' character._ I was walking down a street on the outskirts of London, this time near a forest. I had found a clean river and a cave to set up a temporary home, plus the secluded space allowed me to try to control my abilities without the fear that I would hurt anyone. I now could summon my attributes at will, whether my demonic fox powers or my angelic wings separately or together. I had also filled out a little since I was eating a semi-steady diet of fresh (raw) meat and fish. I had found that fresh caught meat such as deer held more protein than cooked, which allowed me to keep my strength up. I also still stole other items such as clothes when I needed them, fruits and vegetables and bread to get some calories. I was thinking rather hard about my next move when I suddenly bumped into someone. I fell to the ground hard on my backside.

"I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright, miss?" a voice said above me.

"Ya, I'm fine. It's my fault for not watching where I was going," I said. A hand appeared in front of me and I grabbed it, allowing the attached person to help me up. I looked at the person and found myself looking into maroon eyes. The guy had black hair and pale skin with a slight smirk on his lips. He stared at me for a minute before a confused look came upon his face. I in took a breath through my nose and my eyes widened slightly at the scent. _Demon._ I smiled and bowed my head. "I apologize for running into you. I was thinking about something and was not watching where I was going," I said.

"It's quite alright, miss. I am partly responsible for the collision as well," he said, the confused look gone know, but a question still in his eyes.

"Thank you for helping me up, but I must be going now," I said before walking away. I turned into an ally and watched as he processed what had just happened. _He probably looked confused because he sensed both angel and demon inside of me while I still have a soul._ I smirked at the thought. _Ciel was said to have returned with a strange butler and his right eye covered after that fire. If it's what I'm thinking, that butler of his was a demon and the contract he made was placed on his eye. Maybe if I follow this demon, I'll finally get some answers as to what's been going on while I've been locked up._ And with that, I followed the now moving demon, with even more questions in my head.

**%#%#%#%**

**Woohoo! Over 1,000 words! I made it longer to apologize for the long wait. And we met Sebastian! Alexis won't know who he is 'till the next chapter though. Please favorite and follow if you don't already. Also, I was thinking of making a fan fiction for Soul Eater. Please review or PM me with your guy's opinion. Thanks a bunch!**

**ShadowWolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! What's up, my peeps? I'm back with another update! I apologize 'cause I almost wasn't going to write this week 'cause my little bro gave me the cold he had last week, then on top of that I had trouble walking 'cause on Friday I was playing soccer in gym class and this guy was going to kick the ball but I stole it from him and he kicked my ankle. He took off a whole layer of skin! I was limping for the rest of the day, and I had gym second period! It was all swollen and bruised and actually became an open wound. Damn it, I've probably bored you all to death with my sob story. I'm sorry for those of you who are not dead yet! Alright, let the show, BEGIN!**

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 4: A Thief… That Gave Something Back? (Part 2)

I followed the demon a long ways, way out into the forest, deeper than I've ever gone. I stayed downwind so he wouldn't catch my scent. I didn't even know if he had that good of a sense of smell. Although, when I looked long enough at him, he seemed to shift into a crow, then I'd blink and he would be back to normal. He kept walking and I followed, my breathing deep and slow, erased, my footsteps non-existent. I followed him like a predator stalking their prey. _He stopped._ I looked to see why he had stopped. There was a road in front of him that forked off into five different directions. He picked the second from the left and started walking again. I followed but _I'm really getting tired of this. Where is he __going__?_

We traveled a little further until we came upon a house. It was a good sized house, not too big or small, and a little old. _If who I think is in there, is in there, then the house probably looks like this to avoid suspicion from passing travelers._ The demon opened the door and walked in, shutting the door closed behind him. I crept closer, using my enhanced senses to hear his conversation with whoever was in there. "Master, I've returned from the market place." _That was the demon._

"What took you so long, Sebastian? Usually you would've been back in half this time." _This demon is calling a __boy__ 'master'?_

"I apologize, my lord. I ran into an intriguing young lady at the market place. After all, what kind of a gentleman would I be if I couldn't help up a lady?"

"You mean to tell me you actually ran into someone? As in you knocked them down? That isn't like you at all, Sebastian," the boy said with a slight teasing tone.

"I apologize, master. But there was something about that woman, something I don't understand," the demon, Sebastian, said back.

"And what would that be?" the boy asked, sounding bored.

"She seemed to possess energies of both a demon and an angel, yet she still has a soul, though not as appetizing as yours was, young master." _Does that mean his 'master' doesn't have a soul anymore? If so, then wouldn't the boy be dead and the demon back in hell? Damn it, what the hell is going on here?_

"Is that so?" the boy asked, sounding slightly intrigued.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said.

"Very well. Continue with dinner preparations, Sebastian," the boy said.

"Of course, for what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be if I didn't get dinner ready in time?" he asked, before turning around and disappearing. _I knew it. That boy must be Ciel Phantomhive, the young Earl who 'died' three years ago. Somehow he lost his soul and became a demon as well, yet still remains in a contract with that crow demon, Sebastian, but __how__?_ I looked through a window to see the boy that Sebastian was talking to. He had dark, navy blue hair and pale skin. His left eye was a brilliant blue while the right was lavender-purple with a star printed on it. _His contract._ He looked to be about sixteen, my age with a lean yet slightly muscular body. _No, stop Alexis. You're not here to drool over a demon. You're here to get some answers._ I looked around the room only to come back to the boy. He was twisting a ring around his thumb. It was a plain silver band with a large blue diamond sitting in the middle. Now I was drooling. _That thing will feed me for a year!_ I made my decision.

**%#%#%#%**

Night fell and at about midnight I made my move. I used my wings to levitate my next to a window and used my claws to carefully carve out a circle big enough for me to just fit through. I got in and lightly landed on my feet. I treaded lightly to where I knew the boy was sleeping. This was extremely dangerous but I couldn't pass this up. I snuck into his room and made my way to his bedside. His breathing remained deep and steady. It hitched when I picked up the ring, but then returned to its deep rhythm. I stood there, just watching him for a little bit. I shook my head. _Get yourself under control, girl! The longer you stay here, the greater the chance those two demons will wake up and catch you._ I quietly got out of the room with the blue ring clutched in my fist.

It was a week later and I couldn't bring myself to sell the ring. Something told me that I shouldn't sell it. So I didn't. I traveled back to the old-ish house and listened quietly. What I heard surprised me. "I don't give a damn, Sebastian! It's been a week and you still haven't found my ring! I ordered you to find it, now do it!" _Wow, he sounds positively enraged. Does this ring mean that much to him?_ I made a decision, one that when I saw his face, I was proud of. I set the ring down on the porch, knocked on the door, and disappeared. Sebastian opened the door and immediately saw the ring sitting on the porch with a piece of paper under it. He picked them up and brought them to the boy. He looked surprised when Sebastian said they had just been sitting there on the front steps.

"My lord, there was a note underneath the ring," Sebastian said.

"Let me see it," the boy demanded. He opened up the note and read my neat handwriting:

Dear the boy I suspect to be Ciel Phantomhive,

I apologize for stealing your ring; I did not know it meant so much to you. It is very valuable, be sure to keep an eye on it. The next thief won't be so kind as to give that precious jewel back. Oh, and tell that demon butler of yours to be more careful on who he leads to your house. It would cause quit the little problem if people found out that the Guard dog of the Queen was still alive and not doing his job. Gotta go!

Sincerely,

Fox Angel

P.S. I won't tell anyone that you're still alive. Rest easy, Earl Phantomhive.

He looked shocked at the note. "Fox Angel, the thief who gave something back." I grinned as I walked away after hearing his latest statement. _I. Am. Gooooooood._

**%#%#%#%**

**Awesome! I love writing this story. I think I'll have Alexis meet Ciel and Sebastian next chapter. Questions, comments, concerns: review or PM me. Later, peeps!**

**ShadowWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallelujah! In accordance to that, I've decided to update early! Think of it as a bonus chapter. I probably won't be able to update this weekend 'cause my dad will be doing the taxes, but I'll try my best! Now, on with the story!**

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 5: Crow.

(Ciel's P.O.V.)

It was dinner time at the Phantomhive house and I was feeling…edgy. "Sebastian, do you think the girl you ran into last week could be this 'Fox Angel" person?" I asked.

"I do not know, my lord. I suppose it is possible, though I didn't believe she was skilled enough to break into a house with two demons inside of it when I 'ran' into her," Sebastian replied.

"Hm. I order you to find this girl, and bring her here. I wish to speak with her."

"Do you think that is wise, my lord? We do not know how powerful she is. It is more than likely she has little to no control over whatever powers she may possess. And even if she did, there is still the fact that she seems to be half-demon and half-angel. A being that was never meant to exist as the two different bloods are not compatible with each other. The consequences of that union could be catastrophic," Sebastian said.

"Are you disobeying an order, Sebastian?" I asked. "I am aware of the risks, but as you said, we are two demons. Add to that the fact that you've been training me to fight in this new body."

"Very well, my young master."

**%#%#%#%**

(Alexis's P.O.V)

I was just getting back from the market place with fresh bread in my hands. The middle-aged man was still giving me food even though I had started hunting. I sat down on the rock next to my cave and finished my dinner. _I have a feeling something is going to happen soon, very soon. This 'something' is probably something that I'm not going to like at all._ It was not even 10 minutes later that I caught it: the scent of crow. _I haven't seen any crows though lately. What's one doing in the forest now?_ It was then I heard it, footsteps, about a mile northeast. I stood up and gathered my few belongings. I tossed them into the cave and stood outside of it. I was going to face whatever was coming. _Just please, whoever is out there, please don't be who I think it is._ They were closer now, moving quickly but not fast enough to suggest they were going to attack.

I sat back down on the rock, my body seemingly relaxed; giving the impression I was just sitting and enjoying the afternoon sun. _He's close. His scent is stronger._ Luckily, he was upwind of me, giving me the perfect opportunity to see if it really is who I think it is. Finally, he appeared. "Hello, miss. My master wishes to speak with you."

**%#%#%#%**

**I'm so sorry this is so short! I feel really bad, but I'm changing my desktop background and the pictures are all fuzzy and I only have 'till eight o'clock so I'm ending it here so that I can mess with this dumbass computer. I'm really sorry! I'll try to see if I can update this weekend. Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Since its Friday and I have no homework that needs to be done right now and I'm in a good mood, I thought that I would post another chapter of ****Fox Angel****. By the way, I have looked over the other chapters and corrected any mistakes that I have found. I apologize for any confusion!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 6: Kitty!

"Hello, miss. My master wishes to speak with you," he said calmly. I turned my head to look at him, my hair still covering my left eye and the left side of my neck. "Why?" I simply asked. I had to admit, I was curious. _Why would Ciel Phantomhive have his demon butler find me? Is he curious as well or just plain dumb?_

"I do not know. I was simply told to find you," he said. _That smirk is really starting to piss me off._

"How do you know I'm the one you were sent to find?" I asked a smirk on my face as well.

"You are the girl I met a week ago, correct?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said happily, my attitude completely changing. _Maybe if I act all happy and innocent he'll just leave me alone._

"Then you'll have to come with me. I insist," he said, holding out his hand. My attitude shifted again, going back to normal. _Damn it, he's not going anywhere without me._ I inhaled through my nose, catching his scent once more. By the smell of it, he hasn't had a good meal in ages. That means he's weaker than if he had recently consumed a soul.

"If your 'master' wants to speak with me, he can come here. That or you're going to have to make me go there," I growled, showing naturally sharp and elongated canines. "And that's only if you can even get me to stay still long enough to tie me up," I added, noticing the rope he had behind him. Then I was off, my body moving so fast I was completely untraceable to the human eye, but still a blur to the other demon. I had been training as best I could this past month and a week to get my strength, speed and agility manageable, at best. I appeared behind him, my left leg sweeping out at his heels. He jumped over them to the other side of the clearing.

"I would rather not have to fight a lady," he said.

"Shut up. We both know I'm no ordinary lady," I sneered. Then I ran at him again. He sighed before moving his head to dodge the punch I threw at him. We fought for a while longer before I suddenly found myself unable to move my hands as they were tied behind my back. I sucked in a breath at the familiar feel of my wrists being confined. I fell down when I felt rope being tied around my ankles.

"We can't have you running off, now can we?" he asked, a creepy smile on his face. I gulped, closing my eyes against the torrent of memories and emotions inside of me.

"Let me go. Release me this instant!" I demanded, my head bowed and eyes still shut tightly, trying to hold back the tears. "Let me go!" I shouted, my body twisting, trying to escape, the skin on my wrists being rubbed raw from the tightly bound bonds. A dark aura of black, red, blue, purple and silver surrounded me as I prepared to release my powers. "Let. Me. GO!" Then everything turned dark.

**%#%#%#%**

(Flashback (i.e. a dream))

I watched helplessly as my parents and little brother was killed right in front of me. "No!" I screamed as the man held me back. "Mommy, daddy, don't leave me! Dimi, no!" I fought, but my tiny five year old body wasn't strong enough. I was pushed outside, the scent of blood covering me from head to toe. I was pulled into a car by a woman.

"Hello," she said. "Don't be afraid, little one. You're safe now. We won't harm you." I may have been five, but my mommy always said I was mature for my age. I stopped crying and sniffed. Then I looked up at the woman. She smiled at me. "My name is Kris. What is your name, little one?" I looked at her before that look suddenly turning into an icy glare.

"You killed them. You killed my mommy, my daddy and my little brother. You don't deserve to know my name," I snarled at her. My mommy also said it was like I was half wild animal, always knowing who came into the house, where everything and everybody was, and when I got mad, I looked like I was going to go on a rampage. Right now, all I wanted was to rip this woman's throat out. She looked completely shocked that my voice held so much venom in it, and that I had even spoken to her that way. Then she slapped me across the face.

"You will never speak to me like that again!" she screeched, and from then on I secretly called her 'banshee'. I was then pushed into the truck, my wrists and ankles bound tight with thick rope and I watched once again helpless as my only home went up in flames. I then vowed that as soon as I was strong enough, I would take my revenge on the people who murdered my family.

(End of Flashback)

**%#%#%#%**

I woke up with a gasp, feeling uncomfortable sitting in a chair with my wrists and ankles bound. I shook my head to try to disperse the memory before realizing that there were two people in the room with me. I inhaled through my nose to catch their scent. One I recognized right away, the crow demon, Sebastian. The other I did not recognize. It was demon, particularly a cat demon. It smelt like the forest and Earl Grey tea. _What a weird combination._ I guessed that the second, unrecognizable scent belonged to Ciel. I opened my eyes only to confirm my suspicions. _That demon's a freaking bastard for tying me up and then kidnapping me. Damn him. Wait, I guess being a demon means he's already damned. Damn it._ Someone talking interrupted my thinking.

"Are you the one who called themselves Fox Angel?" the blue haired boy asked.

"That depends," I answered, staring at him through one eye.

"On what?" he asked, seeming surprised that I only looked at him with one eye.

"Who wants to know?" I asked back coyly.

"Master, this is indeed the girl I ran into last week," Sebastian interrupted.

"Yes, I can see that, Sebastian. I see what you mean about her abilities," the boy replied.

"Just tell me what you want from me so I can leave," I sighed.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" he asked, a coy smirk playing at his lips.

"You ordered your demon butler to find me and bring me back here, little kitty-cat. You obviously want something," I drawled, seeming bored with this conversation.

"A cat, master? Is that what you turn into?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel. His cheeks turned pink and I smirked.

"Yes, Sebastian, I turn into a cat. Just don't try to pet me. And you, don't call me that," he said with an edge to his voice.

"But why not?" I whined. _I'm sooooo playing with fire here._ "I think it's a great nickname, little kitty-cat." Sebastian hid his chuckle by coughing. _Well, at least he's not as stiff as I thought he was._ "Anyway, you still haven't told me what you want from me," I reminded him. I just wanted to leave.

"I want you to work for me," he said.

"What?!" I practically shouted, which was really loud. They both flinched and I muttered an apology. "Say I agree, for whatever reason. What's in it for me?"

"Food, clothes, a place to sleep and training," he said.

"Training?" I echoed. "What kind?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice.

"You'll train to control your powers, of course. We can't have you running loose and uncontrolled."

"Listen here, kitty-cat," I snarled. "No one controls me. I don't answer to anybody but myself."

"That may be so, but if you accept, you'll work for me," he said smugly. I thought about it. It wasn't too bad of an offer. Work for him in exchange for food and a place to sleep. Plus I'll get training to control these powers. _If I accept, I can become stronger. I'll be even closer to my goal. And I won't have to watch any more innocent people die because of me._ I sighed. "I'll accept, on one condition. You may be my 'boss' but you don't control me. Clear?" I asked.

"Very well. Welcome to the Phantomhive house," he said. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, as you already know, and this is Sebastian," he said, pointing to said demon. I nodded.

"And I am Alexis Nightshade."

**%#%#%#%**

**Awesome! Alright, see you peeps later!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! Yahoo! Three updates in one week! I'm on fire! Ouch, ouch, ouch! I didn't mean literally! *glares at audience for setting me on fire* I hope you guys (and ladies) are enjoying the story. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have favorite, followed and reviewed ****Fox Angel****. It really means a lot to me and is really the only reason why I'm still in this. So, congratulate yourselves as well for all of ****your**** hard work in keeping this story alive. **I do not own Alexis's last name, Nightshade. I got it from a book series by Andrea Cremer, the ****Nightshade**** series (Nightshade, Wolfsbane and Bloodrose) which is a really good fantasy/romance trilogy, I highly recommend it.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) **_Thinking_ Exaggerating **%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 7: First Day on the Job

"This is your room," Sebastian said. He led me down the hall from Ciel's study where I had woken up in. I looked at the plain wooden door and gave a small smile. "The master's room is next door to the right and my own across the hall. The kitchen is downstairs and you know where the study. Get cleaned up and come back to the study once you are ready," he concluded. I nodded to show I had heard him. He walked away as I opened the door and stepped inside. I closed the door and looked around.

There was an average sized bed in the back-right corner, a cloth-topped bench at the foot. There was a window above the side of the bed that was against the wall. A nightstand sat next to the bed on the opposite side with a small reading lamp sitting on top. In the back-left corner sat a comfy chair next to a medium sized bookshelf, filled about a quarter of the way already with books. A lamp was attached to the wall above the chair. Next to it was a double door which when I opened, revealed a good sized closet. There was one last door about a foot from the nightstand which led to a bathroom. There was a stand-in shower, a toilet, a sink and a standing cabinet. Both rooms were cream colored with warm brown accents.

I cleaned up the best I could with a wash cloth I found, wiping away most of the dirt on my arms, washing my hands and face as well. Then I walked back into the study to be met with Ciel standing, staring out of the window. "I have a job for you," he said, turning around. Rather than arguing about not really being able to clean up, I answered back.

"What is the job?"

"You're to go into town and find an old acquaintance of mine. He can fill you in on the rest of it," he said.

"All I need to do is find this person and do the job he has?" I repeated, more than a little confused.

"You're actually to give him this letter," he said, handing me a folded piece of paper sealed close. "The letter will explain the actual job, but you're not to read it before he does."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to just tell me what the job is instead of going to all this trouble?" I asked.

"It would be easier, but in order for you to complete the job, he needs to do something first," he said calmly, probably already expecting all of these questions.

"Fine," I said, taking the letter from him. "Who's this person I'm supposed to find?"

"His name is Undertaker," he said.

"Undertaker?" _What a weird name._ "Where does this guy live?"

"You'll find it easily" he assured me, a coy smirk playing at his lips. _Get it together, girl. Remember, you're here for food, shelter, and training. You're not here to find a mate._ He turned back around and I took it as dismissal. _Cocky bastard._

**%#%#%#%**

"You have got to be freaking kidding me," I muttered. _When he said I'd be able to find it easily, I didn't think he meant __this__ easily. This is just plain old ridiculous. I don't know if this guy is cocky as hell, crazy, or so damn stupid he needs to nail his name above his door in gigantic letters. Wait, isn't 'undertaker' a job? Those people who prepare dead people for funerals and make coffins? Is this guy's __name__ Undertaker, is it his profession or is it __both__?_ I decided it was too much trouble to think about it anymore, so I knocked on the door, the letter firmly in my hand.

"Come in, come in," a voice said from inside. It sounded kind of creepy. I walked inside only to see that there was no one around.

"Hello? I'm looking for someone called Undertaker, I think," I muttered the last part. I inhaled only to realize that there was indeed someone in here. I followed the scent that smelled like herbs and dry cloth to one of the coffins that was standing up. I opened it, not surprised to find a man inside of it.

"Well hello, what do we have here? You're a pretty little thing, alive and you were able to find me so quickly, no less? Would you like me to outfit you for a coffin?" he asked, the same voice belonging to him as the one that had invited me in. He had on what appeared to some sort of gray robes. He had long white hair that covered both his eyes and a black hat on top of his head.

"No thanks, I'm here on orders from my boss," I said, semi-struggling through the word boss, as I handed him the letter. He took it and opened it up, almost immediately bursting out laughing. _What the hell did Ciel write to get him to laugh like that,_ I thought as I heard the sign outside land on the ground with a thud as the ground shaked. He stopped laughing after a bit and continued to read the letter. Once he finished, he set it down on one of the closed coffins.

"I'll be right back little lady. I just need to get something for you so you can complete your job," he said. I only nodded, not even bothering to argue with the creepy guy. He left, still chuckling over whatever was written in that note. As soon as the door closed and I heard his footsteps fade away, I rushed over to the note, eager to see what was written. _Ciel said I couldn't read it __before__ the Undertaker, he didn't say anything about after._ I opened the letter and started to read. Not even five sentences in and I closed it. My face felt like it was on fire. _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! THAT WAS JUST SICK! AND THE UNDERTAKER THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY! THAT WAS PROBABLY THE MOST PERVERTED JOKE I HAVE EVER READ! I never would have thought that Ciel would've written something like that._ I moved to the opposite side of the room and started to look around. My face was back to its normal color by the time the Undertaker returned carrying a small bag. My heightened sense of hearing allowed me to identify the metallic clanking inside of it as money. He handed me the bag and I surprised at its weight. It wasn't heavy, per say, but there was some weight to it. I looked to the Undertaker with a confused look on my face.

"Your job is to buy yourself the necessities. You're to return the leftover money to Ciel himself when you return. Here is a list of what you'll need to buy," he explained, handing me a piece of paper. I looked at it:

Clothes-nightclothes, regular and something(s) for training

Shoes

Towels

Shampoo

Conditioner

Soap

Anything else you need

I looked at it with shock written on my face. "My job is to go shopping for myself?" I asked.

"Yep!" he replied happily. "And I don't believe I've properly introduced myself, I'm the Undertaker."

"Alexis. Alexis Nightshade," I responded.

"Nice to meet you, Alexis. Now you best get going, Ciel is expecting you home for dinner," he said.

"Goodbye and thank you for the help," I said as I closed the door. _Now to go shopping._ I sighed. _I hate shopping. With a passion._

**%#%#%#%**

I sighed as I walked through the thick forest back to the Phantomhive house. Once I arrived I walked right in and closed the door with my foot as my hands were full from shopping. I heard Sebastian cooking in the kitchen and heard the scratch of pen on paper as Ciel wrote upstairs. I walked upstairs, yelling "Smells good!" to Sebastian as I passed the kitchen. I opened the door to my room and placed the bags on the bed. I found the leftover money and walked to the study. I politely knocked on the door and at his "Come in," I walked in. "Here is the leftover money from my 'errand' this afternoon," I said, placing the money on his desk.

"Good job. You're free for the rest of the night," he said without looking up. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I really wanted to know what had possessed him to write that damn joke in the letter, but I stayed quiet, not knowing if I was even supposed to read it at all. I turned to leave before he stopped me. "Your training begins tomorrow. Sebastian will meet you in the back at six."

"Very well," I sighed, not being able to object as this was our agreement. I walked out, closing the door behind me. I heard Sebastian coming and stopped, waiting to see if he needed anything. He appeared, holding two plates filled with food. "I thought demons didn't eat human food," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not, but the young lord insists, saying he likes the taste. Besides, you still have a soul, therefore you need to eat," he said, holding out one of the plates, a fork resting on top. I took it and said thank you. I went down into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water and began to eat. Once I was finished, I cleaned the dishes and put them away, before I went back up to my room. I closed the door and made sure to lock it. After putting away the things I bought this afternoon, I went into the bathroom and stripped, throwing my old clothes into the corner. I turned on the water to the highest temperature I could handle before stepping inside.

I moaned at how good the hot water felt against my skin, washing away all the dirt and grime. I ran my fingers threw my hair before lathering it with a light raspberry scented shampoo. I rinsed and then put in conditioner, letting it sit as I washed my body, the water lily and lavender scent of the soap soothing me. I scrubbed until my skin was pink and rinsed out my hair. I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel, drying off. I wrapped a separate towel around my hair as I stepped into my night clothes. After that, I pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth. _I can't believe how good this feels. It's been so long since I've really been clean._ I un-wrapped my hair and combed it. Then I took out a pair of scissors. I carefully cut away all the split and dead ends, shortening my once waist length hair to just below my shoulder blades, about half way down my back.

I collected the cut hair and threw it away before cleaning up the bathroom and stepping out into the bedroom. As I let my hair dry, I sat on the bed and pulled out one of the books I bought today and started to read. At about eleven I put it away and brushed my now dry hair once again. It was now a little wavy with a slight curl at the ends and no longer a dirty brown. Now it was a light golden brown with gold and very slight copper highlights that I knew seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. I sighed before settling into bed. _Tomorrow starts my training… I'm totally going to get my ass handed to me on a silver platter._ But none the less, I gave a truly genuine smile where no one could see, because for once, I truly felt that _I had found a new home. Not that I would ever tell anyone that._ And then my thoughts faded as the world turned blissfully dark.

**%#%#%#%**

**Two words: awe-some! This is my longest chapter yet at over 2,000 words! Love you guys, really! Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo! I managed to fix my story without taking it down *wipes brow*. I couldn't get the line break to work so I just used symbols like I've seen other authors do. The line break is now: %#%#%#%. So when you see that, it's equivalent to a line break (i.e. a change of scene, dream, flashback, etc…). So, ya. That's my story. And might I just say, YAHOOOOOOO! IT'S OFFICIALLY SPRING BREAK! Well, for me anyway. I don't know 'bout the rest of you though. So, without further ado, let the story….CONTINUE!**

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 8: Encounter

I woke up to polite knocking on my door. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Who is it?" I called softly, not wanting to wake up anyone else who might be sleeping still.

"It's Sebastian," was the reply.

"Come on in," I said, stretching my arms above my head to work out stiff muscles not used to sleeping on a bed this comfortable. The door opened and in walked Sebastian. Before he could say anything, I spoke up. "Please tell me I don't have to wear a uniform," I asked.

"No, you don't, though that means you'll be cleaning the house in your regular clothes," he said, just the slightest bit of amusement seeping into his voice.

"Glad to know I amuse you," I growled, showing of elongated canines slightly.

"On the contrary, you don't amuse me, you intrigue me. I simply wish to know what you are exactly," he said and I could tell he was honest.

"Whatever. How much time do I have to get ready?" I asked, getting out of bed and going to the dresser to gather my clothes, keeping my bra and underwear hidden from his sight.

"You have ten minutes," he said before walking out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped out of my t-shirt and shorts and got into the shower, my hair pulled into a high bun to keep it from getting wet. I washed and then got out in record time when all I really wanted was to stay under there and keep that deliciously hot water running over my skin. I put lotion on my skin, seeing as how I had just gone through 11 years of my life never using the stuff; my skin could've resembled a reptile's. I put on my undergarments and then pulled on a pair of black pants, a light blue button down shirt on top of a white camisole. A pair of grey socks sat on my feet. I brushed my teeth and hair, pulling it into a low side ponytail, making sure it covered both my left eye and my neck where that mark was. I avoided looking at it and instead focused on putting lotion on my face. I couldn't believe how good clean clothes felt on my body. "Alright, time to get to work," I said to my reflection.

I walked downstairs and silently started helping Sebastian with the cooking. We made breakfast and mid-morning snacks before he said it was enough. That he didn't want to make lunch, only for it to spoil. I walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with Ciel's, no, the Boss's breakfast and tea. Walked upstairs and politely knocked on the door that led to his office. "Come in," came his voice. I opened the door and walked inside, placing the plate and tea on the desk in an area free of papers.

"Today for breakfast we have French toast, a fruit salad and Earl Gray tea," I said (i.e. I have no idea what they ate back then so basically everything is going to be modernized, some of the clothes too. Sorry!) He wordlessly took the plate and started eating, nodding at me to let me know I was dismissed. I clenched my teeth but walked away silently without protest anyway. _I just want to throttle him! Can't he at least say thank you? I worked hard for that French toast! He doesn't have to be such a prick about me working here. __He's__ the one who offered. I mean, I know it's just to see what I am and to make sure I'm not a threat, but come on!_ I got back down to the kitchen expecting there to be dishes to do, but I was surprised to find they had already been done.

"You bought workout clothes yesterday, did you not?" Sebastian asked. I nodded, not liking where this was going. "Good. Go get changed. It's time for training." As I walked away, I could've sworn I saw him smirk. Evilly. I kept walking. _I'm totally going to die today. Goodbye world! Well, on the upside, Kris won't ever get me to do what she wants. Ha! In your face, Kris!_ I got to my room and changed in the bathroom. I now wore a black tank-top under a black light-weight zip-up hoodie and a slightly tighter pair of black pants than this morning. I put on my pair of sneakers and walked out into the courtyard where I smelled Sebastian. _This is going to be fun, I just know it. Ha-ha, no._

**%#%#%#%**

I groaned as I hit the ground hard flat on my back. I heard a whoosh as air escaped from my lungs as I struggled to breathe. After a few seconds, I stood up. "You know, you're supposed to be training me, not seeing how many hits I can take," I said as I wiped blood from my chin. _I knew I was going to get my ass handed to me. I may be half-angel half-demon, but __they__ never taught me to protect myself. __They__ didn't want us getting too powerful if the experiment succeeded._

"I am training you. By striking you repeatedly and exposing you to that pain, you and your body recognize that you need to avoid it. It is not my problem that you simply haven't learned to dodge yet," he said and I knew he was baiting me into attacking again. Problem is, it's working. I rushed at him and I saw the blurred image of his fist. Before I knew what was happening, my body automatically shifted to the right, avoiding his attack. I quickly took advantage and threw a sure punch to his face. I thought it had worked, until I saw that he had caught my fist in his own.

"Damn it, I almost had you!" I said, anger coating my voice.

"No, you didn't. But, I must say, I was surprised when I saw how quickly you dodged my attack. Seems you do have a brain in that head of yours," he said calmly, that infuriating smirk playing at his lips. I snarled, my canines making a 'stunning' appearance. He released my fist and stepped back. "That's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Alright," I said as I started to walk away. Right before I opened the door to the house as we were in the back yard, I turned and said, "Sebastian, thank you for training me." And then I closed the door.

**%#%#%#%**

I got out of a nice, hot, long shower when I heard knocking on my door. I quickly got into a shirt and sweatpants, my hair in a fresh low, side ponytail. I walked to the door and opened it, not surprised to see Ciel on the other side holding a plat full of food. I had smelt him before I had even opened the door. He smelt like morning dew at sunrise in a thick, lush forest. I resisted the urge to breathe in his scent, which for some reason smelt so intoxicating to me. "Thanks," I said, then, not being able to resist myself, added, "Kitty-cat." His eyebrow twitched, portraying the annoyance he tried to hide from me. I smirked, seeing that I was able to get under his skin.

"I just thought that you would hungry after training all day,' he said and I could tell that he was trying to keep from retaliating from my comment.

"Well thank you," I said. He nodded before walking away. I smiled as I closed the door. I walked over to my bed, sat down and started to eat.

**%#%#%#%**

(Time skip- 2 weeks)

I walked downstairs in workout clothes. I grabbed a quick snack since it was lunch time before heading outside to the back where Sebastian was waiting. I got into a defensive stance and waited. He waited. I didn't move. He didn't move. "Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Are you going to move?" I asked, impatience coating my voice.

"Are you?" he parroted back. I growled.

I ran forward saying, "If no one makes the first move, there isn't a fight!" I threw a punch with my right hand and he grabbed it. He threw a fist forward and I ducked down, putting my free hand on the ground for balance as I swung my right foot around aimed for his feet. He jumped up, releasing my hand and I quickly stood up, jumping backwards to get some distance between us.

"You are getting better," he said. We fought for about twenty minutes before we both heard a crash from the front of the house. We looked at each other before running to the front. There, in white doctor's coats, were five people I never wanted to see again. Held up by his throat was Ciel. The hand that was around his throat was not tight enough to kill him, but tight enough so he had difficulty breathing. I immediately got into a defensive position, thankful that my healing abilities had taken care of my bruises and cuts from yesterday and today. I narrowed my eyes on the person holding up Ciel, who had a devious smirk on her lips.

"Release my boss immediately, or so help me, I won't just kill you," I snarled at the woman who was holding Ciel. I paused before adding sinisterly, "I will personally rip you apart limb from limb until you stop screaming. I'll make sure you go through a hell ten times worse than what you put me through. And let me tell you, getting demon and angel blood transfusions aren't painless," I snarled.

"Nice to see you too, number 139. It seems that you've begun to master your powers quite nicely," the woman said.

"Cut the bullshit. I know why you're here, and I'm not planning on giving you what you want," I said, my lips peeled back to reveal threatening fangs.

"We'll see," she said, that smirk still on her lips.

"Release him. I won't ask again, Kris," I snarled. Ciel and Sebastian looked at me, surprised that I knew her name.

"Do you know this woman, Alexis?" Sebastian asked me.

"You could say that," I said. I looked to Sebastian and then back to Kris. "She's the one who made me this way," I seethed.

**%#%#%#%**

**Woo! Oh ya! Chapter 8 is up! I left you with a cliff hanger but I promise that next chapter, a lot of things will be cleared up. Since I'm on break, I will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, if not in a few days. I don't want to make any promises though. Review, favorite and follow! Later, peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! I'm back! Nice to 'see' you all!*gives creepy grin* Like I promised, here's a new chapter. A lot of things are going to be cleared up, mainly because Ciel is going to be a little pushy in this chapter. Oh, I would like to thank all of you who have favorite, followed, reviewed and just plain viewed! I now have over 1,000 views! Yahoo, congrats to me! Well, like a reviewer said to me, it's time to kick some ass!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) **_Thoughts_ Exaggerating **%#%#%#%**= line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 9: The First of Many

"Nice to see you too, number 139. It seems that you've begun to master your powers quite nicely," the woman said.

"Cut the bullshit. I know why you're here, and I'm not planning on giving you what you want," I said, my lips peeled back to reveal threatening fangs.

"We'll see," she said, that smirk still on her lips.

"Release him. I won't ask again, Kris," I snarled. Ciel and Sebastian looked at me, surprised that I knew her name.

"Do you know this woman, Alexis?" Sebastian asked me.

"You could say that," I said. I looked to Sebastian and then back to Kris. "She's the one who made me this way," I seethed.

"Yes, I take full credit for making such a perfect specimen. I didn't think the experiment would be a success until seven years ago," Kris practically purred. My eyes widened in realization.

"The headaches, the muscle cramps and stiffness," I whispered.

"Yes, they were the signs I had been hoping for. Those signs showed that the two bloods, against all odds, were not only working together but were merging, giving you the abilities of both an angel and a demon," Kris gloated. "You should be thankful, little girl. Because of those signs, I spared your life. Without them, I would've ordered you killed."

"Be thankful? You spared my life? You only kept me alive so I could be a HUMAN WEAPON!" I shouted, outraged that she even think I would be grateful to her. "You murdered my parents and my little brother right in front of me! I swore that day that as soon as I was stronger, I would look at you without fear in my eyes and kill you for what you did to my family!" Ciel and Sebastian looked at me with a surprised look on their faces. _They probably never thought that I would have such a similar past to Ciel's._ I also saw a look of sympathy in Ciel's eyes. I looked away and refocused on Kris.

"You know, this one here would make a good test subject; don't you think so, number 139?" she said, her free hand trialing up Ciel's left side. His eyes widened as her hand climbed higher, before stopping right next to his chest. His eyes held a certain panic to them. Kris's eyes widened once they had stopped, a wicked grin stretching across her lips. "Well, isn't this a nice surprise. It seems our little cat-friend has spent some time with us already," she said, amusement lacing her voice.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. _They couldn't have been the one's that captured him when he was 10. That means he would've had to go through the experiments, but he's purely demon, no angel._ In answer, Kris's hand went back down, only to grip the hem of Ciel's shirt. She started pulling it up.

"Master, what are my orders?" Sebastian asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to help me rescue him!" I snapped. He just kept looking to Ciel for an answer, but Ciel was frozen in what looked like panic. Kris kept pulling his shirt higher, and Ciel made no move to stop her, even though I could tell that's all he wanted to do. The shirt rose higher until we could all see it. The very same mark that was printed on my neck was right there, branded into his pale skin. I gasped, just barely managing not to touch my own mark, but it was useless. Kris called me out on it.

"Now you see what I mean. We branded him the same way we branded you, except he was too weak, so we kept him in slavery. He was lucky. He would've died the first time we transfused the two bloods into him. Then, a month later, he escaped. But by then, you had started showing signs of the experiment working so we had no need for him," she explained. Ciel looked at me, surprised to hear that I was in the same place he was, except for a longer time.

"Alexis? Is it true? Were you there as well?" he asked. I nodded. Then I turned to face Kris, my head bowed, eyes covered in shadows from my hair.

"You. You monster. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I shouted as a red-orange aura swirled around me. My hair tie snapped, letting my hair flow down my back. A rip was heard as my two wings burst forth, black as night with a slight shimmer. They expanded to their full, threating length, about two and a half times my arm length. Nine orange fox tails appeared from my tailbone. My nails sharpened and grew longer, forming claws. My teeth followed right after, becoming vicious fangs, showed off as my lips stayed pulled back in a snarl. The whisker marks on each of my cheeks grew longer, thicker and darker. I looked up at her, my eyes glowing two different colors. My left eye, my demon eye, was a bloody crimson with orange and gold colors inside, giving the impression that they were alight with fire. My right eye, my normal eye, was a bright violet with cobalt blue and lavender colors inside, giving the impression that they were alight with a cold fire. My hair was blown back due to the sheer amount of energy I was emanating from me, revealing my mark. "I'm going to kill you," I snarled.

I flew at her, my wings stronger than when I was imprisoned. I was too fast for her to dodge. In a flash, I had ahold of the wrist that was holding Ciel. I slowly crushed it, only stopping when I heard a loud crack and she dropped him. Immediately he was gone, due to Sebastian getting him out of the way. I just nodded to him before attacking Kris once again. I heard thuds around me and sensed that Sebastian and Ciel are taking care of the underlings. I saw Kris throw her hand out and I dropped, turning around and using my tails to trip her, punching her on her way down.

She grabbed my ankle and we rolled around, clawing and biting at each other in a true cat fight. I felt pain through my wing and screamed. She pushed me off of her and got up; holding her nose where I had managed to hit her. I tried to stand up, but she kicked me, pushing me back down.

"It seems you've gotten even stronger than I had anticipated. We will leave for now, but rest assured, I will be taking you with me," Kris said.

"And I said, you won't get what you've come for," I snarled. She just grinned behind her hand before walking away. I noticed that no one else followed her. _They must have defeated them. Damn, I'm still useless even with this power I have. I couldn't even take down one woman._ I heard someone come up. I tried to move but then there were hands on my shoulders gently pushing down to keep me still. I looked up to see Ciel. I was confused as to why he was holding me down but then I knew why. Blinding pain shot down my back as Sebastian pulled out whatever had been lodged in my wing. My tails curled and my nails dug holes in the ground as I fought to keep from screaming. Even though I didn't want to admit it, having Ciel there holding me down kind of helped. His scent swirled around me as I fought to stay conscious.

Once the pain passed I felt my wing start to heal itself. I sat up, shaking off Ciel.

"Alright Alexis, I want answers. Now," he demanded. I sighed and closed my eyes, not even bothering to try to argue. After all, I dragged them into this, so they deserved to know.

"Alright. It started eleven years ago….."

**%#%#%#%**

"I was five, playing in the yard with my twin brother, Dimitri. He was younger than me by nine minutes. We played and had dinner like normal. Right before we went to bed though, I got a funny feeling. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't breathe at times. My mom had given me some medicine to help me sleep. It was around one o'clock in the morning that I woke up to the sound of my brother crying. I ran downstairs, only to see my baby brother crying in the corner, while Kris and another man held up my parents by their throats. They looked at me with fear in their eyes, fear for me. I started crying and that got the attention of Kris.

"That's the one," she said and another man came in and grabbed my arm.

I started screaming, "Mommy, daddy! Help me!" I was too weak to do anything, I was completely helpless. The man holding my father slit his throat and then I had to watch as Kris plunged a knife into my mother's heart. Dimitri started crying louder so she walked up to him and killed him too. I was pushed into a carriage and driven to a warehouse. I wouldn't stop struggling, because that was the last thing my father said before he died "Never stop fighting." So I didn't, even though I was continually punished for disobeying orders. I was drugged and when I woke up I was in a facility. For the next eleven years, they injected me daily with doses of angel and demon blood, saying I was going to become a 'perfect being'. About seven weeks ago I did, and used my new power to escape. Then, a month later I met you two. And now, I'm leaving. They will come after me, and I don't want you two to get involved more than you already have." I explained it all.

"It doesn't matter if you leave or stay. They will come back here now that they know you have associated with us and if you are gone, they'll try to get information out of us. It would be better if you stayed where we can protect each other," Ciel said. I looked at him, shocked that he would say something like that. Sebastian stood behind him smirking and I noticed Ciel's cheeks turn slightly pink.

I gave a small smile before saying, "Alright, it looks like you win, kitty-cat," I said, slightly smirking as his cheeks turned even pinker from the nickname. Sebastian looked like he was about burst out laughing, his hand covering his mouth. I gave a tiny smile. Ciel helped me up, wrapping an arm around my waist so I could lean on him as we walked to the house. As we entered the house, I couldn't help but think as my cheeks heated up because of how close we were that maybe, just maybe, I was starting to develop a crush on my boss, my little kitty-cat.

**%#%#%#%**

(Ciel P.O.V.)

_Why do my cheeks feel so warm?_ I had an arm around Alexis's waist as I helped her inside. As she sat down in a chair in my study, I couldn't help but think that her hair looked so much nicer when it was down. And her eyes were incredible. One eye was a crimson color from the eye transplant and the other a blue-grey color with gold flecks. _What am I thinking? Why does my stomach feel like it's in knots? And why do I feel like I'd do anything just to see her smile, really smile?_ She looked up at me with both eyes uncovered … and smiled. A real, genuine smile.

**%#%#%#%**

**Yahoo! I hope you guys liked it. Things are starting to look up for Alexis and Ciel is feeling something he's never felt before. I love you guys (and ladies) and thank you for being so supportive of this story. I hope I'm doing a good job. Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry 'bout the long wait but the stupid website wouldn't let me update last week, I was busy this week and I just finished my homework so, ya. I will now be updating weekly like normal unless I'm really super busy. Alright, let the show continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) **_Thoughts_ Exaggerating **%#%#%#%**=line break

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 10: Plan of Attack: Attack!

"I have a job for you, Alexis," Ciel said. It's been three days since the rumble between us and Kris. It's also been three days since Ciel and Sebastian learned the truth about me.

"How may I assist you, great and powerful master? I am at your beck and call, a mere servant to his greatness," I teased, bowing low in mock submissiveness. I say mock because there is no way I would ever freely submit to anyone. Apparently Ciel decided to play along with my antics for once.

"I need you to fetch me some groceries so that Sebastian may cook our dinner tonight," he replied, an air of superiority around him as he spoke like he was a king sitting atop his throne.

"Of course, your highness, is that all?" I spoke again, my voice making me seem weak and fragile.

"That is all," he replied, dismissing me. I bowed even lower, still playing along, a smile tugging at my lips as I left the room.

**%#%#%#%**

"Hey, Undertaker, I'm back!" I yelled in a sing-song voice. I closed the door behind me just in time to see said man opening a coffin to come out.

"Welcome back, Alexis! So glad to see you; would you like me to outfit you for a coffin?" he said in that creepy way of his.

"Ah, no, thank you. I need more money, here's your joke," I said, handing over the piece of paper. I had determined that it was Sebastian writing those jokes, and ever since that first one, I have yet to read another one. I plugged my sensitive ears just as he busted out laughing. _At least the sign didn't fall down again._ He continued laughing, the sign outside falling to the ground with a 'thud'. _I take that back._

"Alright, you stay here and I'll go get your money," he said. I nodded and waited until he came back before heading out myself, leaving after saying a 'thank you and good bye'.

**%#%#%#%**

As I walked back to the house with the groceries in my hand, I couldn't stop the feeling that I was being followed. I turned around just in time to feel someone land behind me. I felt something hit my neck hard. My body crumpled to the ground, food spilling on the ground. _Damn it. They've come back so soon. At least, our plan of attack will actually work now. When I wake up, I'll fucking ATTACK!_

**%#%#%#%**

I woke up, my instincts telling me not to move, so I didn't. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady to make it seem like I was still asleep. I tried to gather any information I could with my other senses. My body was tense and cold, indicating I had been tossed on the floor and probably somewhere underground. I smelt metal. Probably from the cage I guessed I was trapped in. I felt weak, so they probably used some sort of special metal that block my powers. I was also hungry, indicating that some time had passed since I was captured, since I ate lunch right before I had left. I heard footsteps, the weight and tempo pointing toward one person: Kris.

"Get up, mutt. I know you're not asleep," Kris snapped. _Wow, she's pissed. She's always been at least a __little__ nice to me. Now she's not even trying._ I got up and opened my eyes.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow with that 'are you a dumbass' look in her eyes.

"I mean, besides the obvious," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Bait," she said matter-of-factly.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. "Bait for what?"

"Don't you mean, who? Ciel Phantomhive and his demon," she said. I snarled, revealing sharp canines.

"They'll never come. You're plan will fail, Kris," I snapped.

"Don't underestimate your importance to them," she said with a smirk on her lips. I snarled again as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. _Ciel, where ever you are, don't you dare come for me. Don't you fucking dare._

**%#%#%#%**

(Ciel P.O.V.)

'_Ciel, where ever you are, don't you dare come for me. Don't you fucking dare._'

_Too late, Alexis._ "Sebastian, hurry up. Find out where they took Alexis." I ordered. _I won't let you go. Not now that I've finally found you._

**%#%#%#%**

**Yo! So I've been thinking, I really want to start another fan fiction and I was thinking Bleach. I really want to know your guy's (and lady's) opinions. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please….. I'm begging you to let me know your opinion. Please. Thank you. And thank you to all who favorite, follow, review and view! And, later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo! I'm back! Here is chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, except her last name. Oh, and Kris. And Alexis's parents and brother.**

**%#%#%#%**

Chapter 11: Finally

It's been five days since I've been captured. My back is torn up from the whippings I get every time I refuse to bring out my animalistic powers (i.e.: my wings and tails). _Ciel, I don't know what you're doing, but you better not be looking for me. And if you are, you better not come for me._

**%#%#%#%**

(Ciel P.O.V.)

"Sebastian, where is she?" I asked. I was getting impatient. It's been five days since I last saw her and I can't stop thinking about her. What she might be going through, what she might be feeling. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? And why do I get so angry when I think of the pain she must be going through?_

"Master," Sebastian said.

"What is it?" I asked with a snap to my voice.

"I've found her," he said, with just the slightest smile on his face. _I think he's starting to get used to her._

"Let's go, Sebastian," I ordered. He nodded before picking me up and running into the forest. I didn't complain since I knew that it would be faster than riding in a carriage. About two hours later, we stopped in front of a large building that was similar in structure to a hospitable.

"If I had to guess, master, they are probably holding her in the basement," Sebastian said.

"Then to the basement we go," I ordered.

**%#%#%#%**

(Alexis P.O.V.)

"Hear that? It's the sound of my men losing," Kris said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"And you're happy about that? Just what kind of monster are you?" I asked.

"Not a monster, I've just got bigger fish to fry, if you know what I mean," Kris said.

"I won't let you touch them. If you do, **I'LL KILL YOU**!" I snarled.

"Tsk, tsk. What a shame. You don't even realize that they're right outside this door," she said, just as the door burst open. My eyes widened as Sebastian and Ciel burst into the room, the only sign they had been fighting was the way they were panting.

"You both are dumbasses! You should've just stayed away!" I screamed. I looked at them, my eyes wide and filled with fear- not for me, but foe them, for what was about to happen to them. Ciel looked to Kris and ordered her to let me go.

"I don't think so, Ciel. You see I need her to stay in that cage so that I can get you to do whatever I say.

"And what do you need me to do, exactly?" he asked.

"How can you be so calm about this?! Run now, Ciel!" I screamed, tears gathering in my eyes. He looked at me and my breath caught in my throat because of what I saw shinning in his brilliant blue eyes. I saw fear, not for him, but for me. I saw anger at what had happened to me. I finally recognized that unidentified emotion that had been shining in his eyes whenever he looked at me-love. And I saw the trust he had in me- the trust that I could free myself and survive this. The trust that I would stop Kris before she could hurt him. I stared back and communicated the same emotions silently while tears ran down my dirty check. He only smiled at me, a real, genuine smile. A smile that I was the only one allowed to see.

**%#%#%#%**

I screamed as once again Kris managed to beat back both Ciel and Sebastian, even with Ciel in his cat-demon form. _I hate this. I hate how weak I am. I hate that I'm useless to them. I hate that I can't even summon enough power to bust out of this damn cage._ I screamed ceils name as he flew backwards landing with a loud thud on the ground.

"Master!" Sebastian yelled, getting distracted by ceils no longer moving form. My breath stopped completely as my heart raced. _Please. Please don't let him be dead, please. I can't lose him. Not now that I've finally found him._ Sebastian's distraction left Kris an opening to attack and she took it. Soon Sebastian was sailing across the room, before landing next to Ciel. The tiniest nod let me breath again. _He's still alive._ I glared at Kris as she laughed.

"Come now, that can't be all the power you've got, demons. I was expected more from you two," Kris sneered. I stared at the ground, my hair hanging over my eyes, shadowing them. My teeth were grinding together as my hands clenched at my sides. I dug deep inside myself, to the power I knew was hidden there. I closed my eyes and almost immediately I saw a red-orange and blue-purple flame, the two colors mixing yet remaining separate. I reached for it and coaxed it to expand. It did, responding eagerly to my presence and obeying my silent command. It grew, from the little flame to a large blazing fire. I felt power swirling around my physical body as strength flowed into my body. Nine blood orange fox tails appeared out of my tailbone, along with two large black as night wings that shimmered. Two fox ears appeared on my head as the whisker marks on my cheeks thickened and darkened. My eyes glowed two different colors as my lips pulled back in a ferocious snarl, revealing sharpened fangs.

I looked up and met Kris's surprised face before I thrust my hand out in front of me, my power shooting toward the bars in a swirling force that broke the bars. I ran right into Kris, stopping her from moving closer to Ciel, who was being shielded by Sebastian. I saw that he was awake.

"Don't you dare touch them," I growled. "I won't let you."

"Oh? Is that so?" she asked, standing up while wiping blood from her lip where I had punched her.

"Yeah," I said before running to her again. I threw a punch to her right before quickly swinging out my left foot. She jumped over me, delivering a kick to my back. I fell forward, bending my body so I flipped. I bent my wings hard and fast, creating a large gust of wind. She got blown back a little and I used it to my advantage. I ran forward again and punched her hard in the gut, then the jaw and finally a right uppercut sending her flying.

"Give up Kris; otherwise, you won't die quickly," I said, even though I had no intention of letting her die quickly anyway. We fought for what seemed like hours, going back in forth between hits. I punch, she dodges, she kicks, I go down, I kick and she goes down. I lay there on the ground. We were both beaten up pretty badly. _No. I can't go down. I need to save him. I need to save my mate._

"Get up. You're so pathetic. I thought you were the perfect being, but you're just like the others: a disappointment," she sneered. I heard a groan, one that was familiar. _Ciel._ I saw that flame again, dancing in front of me. I reached out my hand toward it. _Help. Help me. I need to save him. I need to save my mate._ I felt the power flowing into me again, but it was weaker. _Not enough. I need more._ I then heard a sickening crack and a whimper that set my blood on fire. It was if something snapped in me. Power was now flowing like tidal waves in to me and was so strong that it became a visible energy swirling around me. My wings disappeared and so my other eye turned crimson. I let out a growl that was completely different from before. This one was truly animalistic. It had captured everyone's attention. I grinned as I felt bones and muscles stat to shift as a red and black light engulfed me, growing as I did.

When the light faded I was turned so that I was facing them. All eyes widened at what they saw. I was no longer a human. Now, I was a large, very large, blood orange nine tailed fox with slit pupils and crimson eyes. I hunched down low, muscles rippling under smooth fur; my lips pulled back revealing elongated and sharpened fangs. I growled low in my throat before something infiltrated my mind. A thought. _Beautiful._ It was Ciel. I was reading his thoughts. Without any further hesitation, I launch myself toward Kris. At the last minute, Sebastian had grabbed her other arm and she now had no way to block me. I turned my body so that I could lock my jaws around her mid-section. She screamed in pain, her hand releasing Ciel. I then moved, with her still in my jaws. I kept them tight, but not tight enough to kill her right now. _'I can feel the pain you are in, Kris. I told you that if you hurt Ciel, I would kill you slowly. I'm just fulfilling my promise,' _I spoke to her in my mind, since my jaws were busy._ 'You don't stand a chance now that I'm in my final form. You're slowly bleeding to death,' _I tightened my jaws, causing her to scream again as pain ricocheted throughout her body,_ 'And soon, you'll just be an empty shell.' _I tightened my jaws once again, causing the blood to flow faster, before dropping her to the ground. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes. Hatred and fear. I stared back with only hatred and as she took her last breath, I spoke once more:_ 'it's over. I have won. And soon you will be out of my life forever. I'm no longer afraid of you Kris, and I am finally strong enough to kill you. Mom, dad and Dimitri have been avenged. Goodbye, Kris.' _And then the light faded from her eyes as she finally took her last breath. Kris was dead. It was finally over.

**%#%#%#%**

I was being carried by Sebastian as we made our way to the house with Ciel running beside him. I was too tired, and soon my eyes had closed, the combination of Sebastian's smooth gait and the weight that had been lifted from my shoulders as I finally realized that we were safe. I fell into blissful darkness.

**%#%#%#%**

When I woke up, I was not as tired and when I pondered why my body felt good, I realized that I had healed myself while asleep. I grabbed a pair of comfy pants and a long sleeved shirt before heading into the shower. I stripped and got in, letting the hot water wash away the grime and blood while relaxing my tense muscles. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair, twice, to make sure I got all the dirt and stuff out. Only once I was sure my hair was completely clean did I start on my body. I lathered up the sponge and first scrubbed hard to get everything off, then a second time, gentler just to enjoy the feeling of being clean. Once I was satisfied, I turned off the shower and dried my body and hair, before pulling on my clothes. I left my hair down and put lotion on my face and hands. I gathered up my clothes and walked out, dropping them into the hamper. I then turned around, not surprised to see Ciel sitting on my bed.

"Did you need me for something?" I asked, curious as to why he was here. '_Mine.'_ That wasn't my voice in my head.

"Yes I did," he responded. He stood up before walking toward me, his movements calculated and slow, moving with purpose toward me. I gulped, my eyes moving up and down his body, his movements mesmerizing me. This wasn't the first time either. _He moves like a cat._ He kept coming toward me and I started backing up, eventually my back hitting the wall. I gulped again as he kept moving towards me, eventually putting his palms against the wall by my head, pinning me against the wall by pressing his body against mine. He bent his head toward my neck, his nose skimming my pulse. I tried to control my heartbeat but it was impossible with him so close.

"What's wrong, Alexis? Scared?" he asked, his voice practically a purr.

"Q-quite the o-opposite, really," I managed to get out. He hummed as he continued to skim his nose along my neck and I heard him inhale. I closed my eyes as he started placing small kisses on my neck. I tilted my head to the side, allowing him better access, and it was only when he growled did I realize my mistake: by barring my neck to him, I was submitting to him. He grabbed my chin and moved my head toward him before placing his lips on mine. I let out a small moan as I wrapped my arms around his neck, while one hand fisted in my loose hair, the other going to my hip. We separated and placed our foreheads together. _'Finally, you're all mine.'_ A voice said in my head and I recognized Ciel's voice. We could still communicate telepathically. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ I smirked as I thought of some things and sent them to Ciel, via my head, and grinned as his face started turning red. I laughed but was cut off by his voice in my head again. _'If that is your wish, then it is my command,'_ he thought back, along with sending some pictures of his own that made my face turn red. Now it was his turn to laugh as he picked me up and dropped me on my bed before climbing on top. He kissed me again, this one less gentle and more heated than the last one. I couldn't help but agree with him: _'Finally.'_ And then the lights were turned off and only the full moon outside lit the room.

**%#%#%#%**

**Yahoo! Okay, peeps this story is officially wrapped up! I hope you liked it and thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you out there who have read, favorite, followed and reviewed. Every single one of you was the reason why I kept typing this story and without you, this would've stopped at day one. So thank you to all of you and I hope I made you all proud and happy. Also, I'm sorry about the fight scene. I'm not that good at that stuff. I can imagine it perfectly but when I try to put it into words it goes haywire. So I'm sorry about that. My next fan fiction is now out. It is called Kaminari no muchi- Lightning Whip and is a Bleach fan fiction. Also, it will be longer for those of you who are cursing me for ending it here. I'm sorry! *cries and whimpers* so I'll see you all next time. Later peeps!**

**~ShadowWolf**


End file.
